


If Music Be the Food of Love

by Labyrinth_Runner



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Obidala, Song fics, fics based off songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: Literally just the collection of Song Fics that I've written about Obidala.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps By Doris Day inspired this fic.

_Pa_ dmé didn’t know why, but somehow she was looking forward to her week away with Master Kenobi. She knew it was just for a mission, and that he was there to protect her, but that didn’t stop her from thinking about how nice it might be to spend some more time with him. She’d barely seen him in passing since they parted ways on Naboo all those years ago.

She tried not to bounce on the balls of her feet while she waited for him. No, she would be every bit the dignified leader that she has always been near him. She just didn’t understand why her heart felt erratic at the thought of seeing her old friend again. The door opened and her friend walked over to her.

“Senator Amidala, it has been too long,” Obi-Wan smiled, giving her a hug.

“Master Kenobi, I see you’ve grown a beard,” she smirked. “It suits you.”

He let out a melodic chuckle as the skin above his beard tinged pink. “Thank you, Senator. You’ve grown into quite the accomplished woman since the last time I saw you. I heard your people wanted you to reign for another term. Although, I’m hardly surprised. You would do anything for your people. I’m sure that they would do anything for you.”

Now it was her turn to try not to blush. The silence was deafening.

“I suppose we should get going,” Padmé murmured.

“After you, Senator,” Master Kenobi nodded as he followed her into the cockpit.

The trip to the planet they were visiting went smoothly. The two of them chatted about the different aspects of their life that they’d missed out on.

“How is Annie?” Padmé smiled.

“He’s… a teenage boy,” Obi-Wan smirked. “Sure of himself and thinks he knows best. He has a bit to go before he becomes a Jedi Knight. Reminds me a lot of someone else when I first met _her_ …”

“Hey, I _did_ know best!” Padmé gasped. “I saved my people, did I not?”

Obi-Wan shook his head at her. “We’re dropping out of hyperspace.”

“Obi-Wan, can I ask you a question?” she ventured.

“You just did, _Senator_ , but I’ll allow you to ask another,” he teased.

“Would you ever leave the Jedi Order for someone?” her eyes shone brightly. She didn’t know why, but she was holding her breath waiting for an answer.

He looked at her oddly as if seeing her truly for the first time, taking a thoughtful pause. He rubbed his beard in thought. “ **Perhaps**.”

Padmé swallowed, turning away from his intense gaze. She brought their ship down to the planet’s surface.

“Just a reminder of our cover stories,” Obi-Wan suddenly said.

“What cover stories?” she asked in confusion. She had not been made aware that she would be going undercover for this.

“They didn’t tell you? We’re pretending to be a newly married couple on our honeymoon tour. This should allow us to investigate how the slave trade is profiting from the Trade Federation dealings without raising suspicion,” Obi-Wan replied nonchalantly.

“Master Yoda had not told me about this,” she replied.

“Well, it’s the plan, _darling_ ,” he purred, offering her his arm to take as they left. “Now, stick close. This isn’t the place to go off on your own.”

The two of them checked into their hotel and made their way to the room.

Padmé opened the door. “Oh… there’s only one bed.”

“Well, we _are_ supposed to be a couple,” Obi-Wan replied. “But, you can have the bed. I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“Obi-Wan, you’re not sleeping on the floor,” Padmé deadpanned as she went to sit on the bed. She looked at the floor as she addressed him. “We’re both adults. We have self-control. We can share a bed and stay on our respective sides.” She looked him in the eye and raised a challenging eyebrow at him.

“Alright, Senator. If you’re okay with it, then we will,” Obi-Wan nodded.

She nodded back. The matter was settled.

They went about their day as normally as they could.

That night they both slid into bed.

“Good night, Master Kenobi,” Padmé murmured as she shut off the light on her side and turned away from him.

“Good night, Senator,” Obi-Wan replied as he shut off his own light.

Sometime through the night, Padmé started shivering. It woke Obi-Wan up. He let out a groan. He knew they’d insisted on staying on their opposite sides, but he needed to protect the senator. That included keeping her warm. He turned in bed so that her back was to his chest and pulled her against him. She immediately relaxed into his warmth. He smiled softly at her. She really was beautiful. Soon, he settled himself in to sleep again.

Neither of them discussed the fact that they woke up in each other’s arms the next morning.

The day was spent following leads and tracking down information. When they returned to the hotel lobby, they ran into the hotel owner.

“You know, for two newlyweds, you don’t seem to be very much in love,” he said.

“W-what do you mean?” Padmé chuckled. “Of course we love each other! This is our honeymoon!”

“You don’t _seem_ like you’re on your honeymoon. You’ve never even kissed.”

Padmé stared at Obi-Wan. They couldn’t blow their cover. Before Obi-Wan could protest, she kissed him. It was supposed to be a quick, sweet kiss, _but then he kissed back._

“Alright, alright. Clearly you’re both very much in love,” the innkeeper said waving them off. “Now get out of my lobby.”

Padmé pulled Obi-Wan back into the room like he really was her husband. She giggled slightly as the door closed behind them.

“I can’t believe that worked!” she smiled as she rested her arms around his neck. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her, his crossed hands settled on the small of her back.

“You’re very convincing,” he smirked.

“Obi-Wan…” she trailed off, a blush coming to her cheeks. “ _That kiss_ …”

“What about it, darling?” he asked, the pet name slipping off his tongue.

“It felt real,” she sighed. “I know that sounds silly, but, do you think that in a world where we weren’t defined by our duties, we’d be together?”

Obi-Wan sighed, letting his arms fall back to his side. “ **Perhaps** , Padmé, **perhaps**.”

He gently untangled himself from her and moved further into the room. Padmé raised a hand to stop him but let it fall to her sides. She’d give him space.

“I’ll be out getting something for dinner,” she murmured before leaving.

Padmé was alone in the streets, but she felt like she was being watched on the way back from picking up dinner. She turned a corner and noticed two of the slavers they had been gathering intel on following her. She passed by an alley when she was pulled in. Panic set in as a hand covered her mouth and held her against a hard chest. She tried to scream, going to kick the person who grabbed her.

“Shh, darling, it’s just me,” Obi-Wan murmured as he uncovered her mouth.

Her breathing evened out. “You _scared_ me.”

“I’m sorry. I saw those two tailing you and needed to make sure you were okay.”

“But I left you back home.”

“And I told you it was unsafe for a woman to wander here alone when we first landed,” Obi-Wan replied. “I wasn’t going to let you do it.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“I don’t doubt that, Padmé, but its my job to protect you-“

“Is that all this is, Obi-Wan? Am I just a job to you?” she asked.

“ _Padmé_ ,” he pleaded.

“ _Answer me_ ,” she demanded. “Do I mean anything to you?”

“ **Perhaps** ,” he sighed.

She shook her head at him. She shoved her basket into his chest. “Here’s your dinner.”

“Padmé, _please_ ,” he replied, but she was already out of the alley and heading back to their hotel.

Neither of them got much sleep that night.

Their mission was a success, in the way that they had found out what they needed by day three, but they had budgeted for a week.

“Obi-Wan, let’s stay the rest of the week,” Padmé ventured that next night at dinner. “When is the next time you’ll get a break or pretend to be normal?”

“Are you suggesting we stay here and play house for the rest of the week?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Why not?” she asked, accidentally running her foot up his leg when she went to cross her legs under the table.

Obi-Wan took in a breath at the contact. “It _would_ be nice… _Fine, we can stay_.”

Padmé smiled.

The rest of the week felt like they got into a rhythm with each other. It was almost as if they had actually been married for years. On the night before they left, Padmé decided to talk to him again.

“Obi-Wan, I need to discuss something with you,” she asked, gently sliding into his lap. The action felt natural.

“What is it, darling?”

She blushed. Hearing him call her that more and more often as the week went on made her heart do somersaults.

“When we go back… what will happen to us?” she asked.

“Well, I’ll go back to the Order and you have your duties,” he said as he studied her.

“That’s not what I meant,” she sighed as she took one of his hands in hers. “I meant what about _us_.”

“But Padmé, there _isn’t_ an us.”

“Obi-Wan, can you honestly sit here and tell me you don’t feel anything for me?”

“ **Perhaps** ,” he sighed.

“You’re many things, Master Kenobi, but I didn’t think a liar was one of them,” she seethed as she got up and went into the bathroom.

Obi-Wan sighed, getting up to wrap a knuckle on the door. “Padmé, you know the Code.”

“Obi-Wan, if you love someone enough, then you do whatever it takes to be with them,” she said, resting her forehead on the other side of the door.

“Are you saying you love me, Senator?” Obi-Wan asked. He was glad she couldn’t see him, because he was blushing profusely.

“ _Perhaps_ ,” she shot back.

Obi-Wan sighed. He deserved that.

“Obi-Wan, I don’t want to get back to Coruscant and live my life not knowing what could have been,” she said, opening the door. “I don’t want to wind up being parted and broken-hearted. But, if you really love me, I need to know.”

“Padmé, what difference will it make?”

“Obi-Wan, I’m willing to fight for us. I think deep down, you want to do the same, and I swear to the maker that if you say ‘ _perhaps_ ’ _one_ _more_ _time_ , I _will_ deck you,” she shot back.

“Fine, Padmé!” He said exasperatedly, “I _do_ love you. Being with you this week just makes me think of everything I could have, but I have a Code, and I have always followed it. Although, _Maker above_ , you make me want to break that Code every day since I’ve reunited with you. Little by little, you’ve worn down my resolve, and I am so close to cracking that it scares me. These are my _values_! The things I’ve held dear, but you’ve become so much more important to me.”

Padmé sighed, stepping forward to cup his cheek. “Obi-Wan, I don’t want to leave you after this.”

He reached a hand up to place over hers. “I know, darling. I don’t want to lose you, either. Not when I feel like I’ve just found you.”

“What are we going to do?” she murmured.

“We’ll find a way to make it work,” he told her. “All I know is that I love you and that’s not going away any time soon.”

He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her properly, not for show, but because he meant it, and in his arms, she found that she knew everything would be alright.


	2. Guys My Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic based of Guys My Age by Hey Violet.

Padmé sighed and left her office. She was over Clovis. Sure, she was possibly feeling things for him, but for him to just kiss her without even asking ruined it. It shattered any kind of respect and possible relationship they’d been building over the past few days working on this bill. She was glad it was done, and she was glad that it was well received, but she honestly wished things had ended differently.

She was striding down the hall when she caught a glimpse of a familiar face. She’d seen Obi-Wan around a few times since the blockade, but it always brought a blush to her face. Especially when she remembered how much of a crush she’d had on him. It was silly really, to think of a Jedi in that manner. With a shake of her head, she moved towards the turbolift, taking it down to the floor where her speeder was waiting to take her home. 

Her handmaidens were waiting when she got home to help her change, assuming she would sleep after days of barely resting while working on the solution to their humanitarian problem. She waved them off when they held up her nightgown. “I want to go out. Make me unrecognizable. If I need anything right now, it’s a stiff drink and a dance.”

The last time she’d done anything like this, she’d snuck out of the palace for a concert. Versé gave her a look.

“Are you sure, my lady?” Dormé asked. “You really should be resting.”

“I’m sure. Turn me into just Padmé Naberrie. Then, you all are dismissed for the evening.”

“Captain Panaka won’t like that,” Cordé murmured.

“Which is why you’ll tell them I’ve gone to bed,” Padmé smiled.

Her handmaidens shared a look, but did as they were told. They knew Padmé could handle herself. She waited for everyone to leave before sneaking out. She ended up in a seedy club where no one knew her. That was one of the perks of still being relatively new to the Senate. Sure, her face was all over the holonet, but the people down here didn’t care enough to pay attention. She slipped over to the bar and ordered a stiff drink, knocking it back. Her eyes scanned the room, taking in the other people here. She’d met Sabé in a place like this before. A wry smile passed her face at the thought. Sabé would never have let her sneak out alone. She leaned her head on her elbow as she thought about her day. Clovis was… disappointing. She was hoping to build some bridges that she could use politically, but he’d destroyed that bridge for her before she’d even finished setting the permacrete. She smiled as she remembered seeing Obi-Wan in the halls. Now, _there_ was a man. He had to be 29 by now, nearing 30. A sad thought. He had always been a gentleman. He was handsome, and he was someone she could trust and rely on. As if the force had heard her thoughts, a man slipped into the seat next to her.

“Hello there, Your highness,” a voice purred, “Or should I say _Senator_?”

Padmé’s eyes widened as she turned to take in the Jedi. “Obi-Wan? Are Jedi even allowed to frequent places such as these?”

“It’s not something that’s promoted, but it’s not banned either. Although, I should be asking why someone as respectable as you happens to be here,” he teased, leaning his arm on the bar to whisper in her ear.

She blushed at the closeness. “Rough day. I needed a drink and to be anonymous for a while.”

“Darling, you’ve never been one to fade into the background,” he smiled. “Want to talk about it?”

“Not much to talk about. A colleague of mine made an unwanted advance when I thought we were finally getting off on the right foot,” she shrugged.

“He sounds like an idiot,” Obi-Wan smiled. “Doesn’t he know to treat a former Queen with respect?”

She raised a challenging brow at him. “Oh, and _you_ do?”

“Of course. For instance, instead of just taking your hand, I’d ask if I may have this dance,” he smiled, offering him her hand.

Padmé looked down at it for a moment. She felt a rush of excitement flow through her. This definitely wasn’t something she should be doing, but she didn’t care. Gently, she placed her hand in his and let him lead her to the dance floor. She couldn’t move a lot in her leather corset and narrow skirt, but she made do. Besides, to blend in, they danced with her back to his front. His hands settled tentatively on her hips. His touch was warm, but not unwelcome. 

“I saw your bill today. You should be proud of yourself. A lot of people will benefit from the compromises you came up with,” he murmured in her ear. She leaned back into him in response. Her thoughts drifted to how Clovis interacted with her versus how Obi-Wan had always treated her. Clovis saw her as a trophy, valued for her looks before everything else. Obi-Wan saw her for who she was. Clovis took without asking, but Obi-Wan didn’t, and that made her want to give more and more to him on her own free will. She needed someone like Obi-Wan in her life. She turned to face him, resting her hands on his chest. Maybe she needed _Obi-Wan_ in her life.

“Do you know what your problem is, darling?” he asked, gently tilting her chin up to look in his eyes.

“I have some ideas, but enlighten me,” she murmured.

“You’re so formidable and strong that boys your age don’t know how to treat you. They’re intimidated by your maturity. Very few people can claim they stopped an invasion of their planet at the age of 14,” he informed her.

Obi-Wan was right. Men her age _didn’t_ know how to treat her, but that wasn’t her fault. It was theirs. Padmé was sure in herself and what she deserved. She set her jaw and looked up at him with a challenge in her eyes. “What do you think I need, then?”

Her eyes were ablaze, and Padmé knew she was testing her luck, but she didn’t care. He was getting dangerously close again, running the back of his hand along her cheek.

“Darling, you’ve been entertaining boys. You need a grown up,” he replied. His eyes were hooded with lust. Is that what this was? Was this lust? Or… was it the start of something more?

Padmé bit her lip, “Obi-Wan… if I said I wanted to get out of here, would you come with me?” she asked breathlessly.

Obi-Wan’s eyes darkened as he looked down at her. “ _Senator_ ,” he said in a warning tone. “What exactly would you be hoping for?”

“Attention from a grown up,” she replied before tilting up to place a kiss on his lips. His hand slipped into her hair as his other arm pulled him flush against him. The dance floor disappeared from her as they fell away into a world of their own for a moment. She’d never been held like this before, but she craved it. 

Their trip was quick as they made it back to her apartment, both of them secretly bundles of apprehension. Padmé had never done anything like this before, but she wanted this man more than anything she’d wanted in a while. She knew the rules on Jedi attachment, but if they kept things casual? Maybe it would be okay. Besides, it was just sex. It wouldn’t be anything too crazy. 

Their lips were on each other’s as they got out of the speeder onto her balcony. Kisses grew heated as clothing started to get shed. Her hands worked through the many layers as she felt her knees hit the back of her bed. Obi-Wan smirked at her as he used the force to divest them of the rest of their clothes. Being bare in front of him, made her nervous and she moved to cover herself.

“Darling,” he murmured, getting on his knees in front of where she sat on the edge of the bed. “You’re beautiful,” he told her, kissing her hand.

“I’ve never….” she trailed off, looking him in the eyes to will him to understand.

He reached out and cupped her cheek. “Whenever you want me to stop, I will.”

His words put her at ease and she nodded, letting her hands drop as she laid back on the bed. Obi-Wan settled between her thighs as he bent to kiss her. His lips continued to travel down her neck before taking one of her nipples in his mouth. The act was a shot straight to her core. No one had ever touched her like this before. She moaned, arching off the bed and into his mouth as her hands sunk into his hair. His hands massaged circles on her thighs, slowly moving closer to the junction between them, Padmé sucked in a breath as his thumb ghosted over her clit. She reached down to try and stroke him, but he stopped her.

“This is about _you_ ,” he said pointedly. “You deserve to be worshipped like the queen you still are.”

“But I’m not-”

“To me, you are,” he said softly. His brow furrowed as he looked at her. “Don’t let anyone ever treat you like you’re less than that.”

She nodded, letting him go back to what he was doing. His hands explored more of her, drifting down between her folds. She let out a moan as his fingers brushed against something inside her, sending sparks up her spine. His fingers pumped into her while his thumb rubbed tight circles on her clit. Padmé writhed underneath him in ecstasy. Her hands tugged on his hair while his tongue swirled her nippled before sucking and rolling it between his teeth. He grunted at the tug, flicking his eyes up to hers. She looked at him desperately.

_Use your words, darling._

“Kiss me,” she begged.

He placed a wet open mouth kiss on her breast before coming up to kiss her fiercely. Her tongue swiped along his bottom lip and he gave her entrance, tangling his tongue with hers. She was assertive, and he submitted his mouth to her, letting her do what she wanted. Padmé moaned into the kiss as her body started to tense beneath him. His fingers were moving fast and rough inside her, and she loved it. She came hard, clamping down on his digits. Obi-Wan grunted at the sensation, using his hand to pump through her orgasm. When she was done, he gently removed his fingers and sucked them off into his mouth. She watched him with fascination.

“What do I taste like?” she asked curiously, eyes blown wide with lust.

“Delicious,” he replied, “Although, I want to taste it from the source.”

Her eyes widened as she watched him slide down the bed. He lapped at her folds, sending stars into her vision. He swirled his tongue inside her before coming up to tend to her clit with his mouth. She was squirming beneath him at the sensation, still sensitive after her last orgasm. Slowly, she felt her hips start to settle into the bed through no will of her own.

_Stay still._

Her eyes flicked down to see his blue eyes staring intently at her from between her thighs as he sucked on her clit. His beard felt amazing against her thighs. Right before it would get to be too much, he’d pull back and kiss a trail down to her knee and back up before using his mouth on her again. It wasn’t long before she was moaning beneath him, begging for him to keep going.

“Master Kenobi, please,” she begged. “I’m so close.”

He groaned against her, sending vibrations rippling through her core.

_What did you just call me?_

“ _Master Kenobi!_ ” she gasped as he sucked on her clit. Her hands slipped down to his hair, holding him tightly against her. She wanted to grind against his face, to really put that beard to work as he ate her out like he was starving. He pushed his face further into her and she snapped. She came harder than the first time, shaking as he pulled away from her.

Her hands slipped limply from his hair as she watched him wipe his face on the back of his hand. He settled on the bed next to her, leaning over to give her a sweet kiss. She tasted herself on his lips and shuddered. They hadn’t even had sex yet and he’d already gotten her to cum twice. It wasn’t about getting him off, and that made her happy. This man was selfless, wanting to make her happy before he even got any pleasure himself. She could see his dick dripping with pre-cum. It looked hard as a rock. She was already _so_ sensitive, but she wanted it. 

“Darling?” he asked, pushing a stray curl out of her face as he looked down at her. “What’s going on in that mind of yours?”

Her eyes snapped up to his. “I want you.”

He chuckled. “You want more?”

“I want to make you feel good,” she replied, quickly sitting up. She pushed him down onto the bed, swinging her leg over him so that she straddled his lap. He ran his hands up her thighs to settle them on her hips.

“Darling, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he replied earnestly.

“ _Master Kenobi_ ,” she said pointedly, not forgetting his earlier reaction. Even now, watching his eyes widen and the smirk settle on his face as she called him that spurred her on. Slowly, constantly adjusting for his size, she sunk down on him. Her head lolled back as he filled her. She flexed her inner muscles to squeeze him, earning her a groan. 

He looked up at her, a funny look on his face.

“What is it?” she asked.

“This is your first,” he stated. It wasn’t a question.

“Yes.”

“Let me?” he asked with a raised brow.

“’Let you’ _what_ , Master Kenobi?”

He swallowed, looking off to the side as a slight blush settled over his beard. “Let me make love to you, darling. It’s what you deserve.”

Her heart skipped a beat at the request. How could she say no to that? She nodded, letting him flip her so that he caged her into the bed. The pace he set was gentle and loving, but it still got the job done. He was focusing on her enjoyment again, doing things to make it the best experience for _her_. The thought made her blush. He had been right. Guys her age didn’t know how to treat her like the woman she had become. 

Obi-Wan kissed her neck as he buried his face there to muffle his moans. She was already close again due to his attention to her pleasure, but she knew he couldn’t hold on much longer.

“Let go,” she murmured into his ear as she tenderly ran her fingers through his hair. 

Obi-Wan was panting hard as he twitched inside her, sending her off on the third pleasure trip of the night. She pulled him over the edge with her, feeling him spill out inside her, coating her in warmth. He collapsed into her arms, nuzzling into her neck as she ran her hands up his back soothingly. She let out a shaky breath as she laid there, blissed out. She was never going back to guys like Clovis. Guys her age. Not when there were men like Obi-Wan out there. 

“Obi-Wan… what’s the Code say about friendship?”

“There’s nothing wrong with knowing people and being close to them as long as you can let go when the time is right,” he replied, resting his head against her chest.

“So… if I wanted a friends with benefits type of situation?” she asked softly, barely above a whisper.

“I’d say yes without any hesitation,” he replied, tipping his head up to kiss her jaw. She turned her head down to give him a real kiss, feeling him cup her cheek. Guys her age didn’t know how to treat her. They didn’t know how to _please_ her… how to _read_ her… _how to touch her_. But Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan _did_. A contented sigh passed between her lips as she slipped off to sleep.


	3. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Fic based of Distracted by KSM

Padmé looked up from her work at the Jedi Master sitting across the way. He wasn’t doing anything in particular, but the way he was sitting caused her mind to wander. She was annoyed with herself, finding that she was easily distracted ever since his arrival. At first, it was the way his hair glistened in the light. Then it was how blue his eyes were. Now, it was how he sat. She was a Senator for force sake, she shouldn’t be thinking such thoughts. With a shake of her head, she chewed her lip and turned her attention back to the bill in front of her. But… what if she just sat in his lap? Her eyes flicked back over to where he sat on the couch.

She dropped the data pad on her coffee table. “I’m going to retire for the evening.” 

“As you wish, Senator,” Obi-Wan replied as she got up. He couldn’t help the fact that his eyes trailed over her form.

She blushed and pulled her robe tighter around herself. She gave him a nod and went to her room. She crawled under the covers and tried to sleep. Key word being tried. The night was spent tossing and turning. Every time she thought she would sleep, she’d dream of Obi-Wan, which woke her up. He was her protector and friend, nothing more. She had to get ahold of herself. Yet, she couldn’t get rid of the fact that he made her nervous, flooding her stomach with butterflies. Thoughts of him consumed and she just wanted to go back to normal. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she sat up. 

She didn’t bother with her robe as she opened the door to her room. He was still sitting on the couch, and he looked like he was reading something important. His glasses were sliding down his face. It made her heart skip a beat as she saw how intently he was looking at whatever he was reading. Her feet moved on their own accord into the room until she was standing in front of him.

“Trouble sleeping?” he asked, taking his glasses off and putting them on the table. Her eyes widened as he looked at her so warmly.

She sighed and strolled over to the balcony. “Master Kenobi, a word?”

He stood, crossing his arms over his chest and walking towards her. “Yes, Senator?”

“I don’t… I don’t think this assignment is working,” she said gently. “I know the Council and the Chancellor picked you specifically because we have history together, but I think… it might be best if someone else watches me.”

He tilted his head at her, brow furrowed. “Why is that?”

“You’re….” she paused, trying to find the right word. “Distracting. I can’t concentrate.”

A smirk crossed his face as he looked down at her. “A little distraction isn’t always a bad thing, Padmé.”

“But, Obi-Wan, this isn’t who I am,” she said emphatically. “I have laser focus. I don’t… I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Nothing’s wrong with you,” he said gently, taking her hands in his. He gave them a reassuring squeeze. He knew he was overstepping right now, but he didn’t care. Living with the Senator in order to protect her was making it harder and harder for him to keep his distance. He’d see her and all his thoughts switched to what kind of life they could have outside the Jedi Order. He’d never been this distracted from his job before.

“How do you know?” she asked softly, looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

“Because you’re just as distracting, darling,” he chuckled.

“Me? How am _I_ distracting?” she asked incredulously.

“Oh, says the woman in her thin nightgown in front of a man,” he teased.

She twirled a lock of hair around her finger. “You find me distracting?”

“Incredibly so,” he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

Her heart skipped a beat and she tentatively placed her hands on his chest. “What should we do? We can’t go on like this,” she murmured.

Obi-Wan kissed her forehead. “No, I suppose not.”

She dragged her nose along his bearded jaw. “Do we give in?” she asked barely above a whisper.

HIs eyes fluttered closed at the contact. This was dangerous territory. He had boundaries, but they were all forgotten now. He shivered as her lips made contact with his neck.

“Do you want to know what I find most distracting about you?” Padmé purred.

Obi-Wan shivered at her tone. “What is that, darling?”

“The way you sit,” she replied, biting his neck gently.

He let out a strangled cry, but Padmé kept going.

“The way you sit just begs for someone to sit in your lap,” she informed him.

“I-is that so?” he asked, feeling his pants start to strain at the mental image of the Senator in his lap.

Gently, he threaded his hand through her hair to pull her back from his neck.

“Darling,” he said breathlessly, cupping her cheek.

“ _Obi_ ,” she purred as she turned her head to suck on his thumb. It was a shot straight to his dick. 

“You’re treading dangerous waters,” he breathed.

“Are you going to stop me?” she murmured, sliding her hand up to hold his on her face as she leaned into his touch.

“I should,” he murmured, as her lips moved closer to his. “But I’m not going to.”

His lips closed the remaining gap, giving her a searing kiss. Her hands slipped into his hair, gently tugging on his long locks and earning her a moan. She walked him backwards until his knees hit the back of the couch and fell back into it. He looked up at her, eyes wide as she placed one thigh on either side of him and sat down.

“You know, this seat is definitely better than my throne,” she teased, rolling her hips. He groaned at the contact. His hands came up to grip her hips and still her so he could kiss her again. Their kisses grew heated as she started to open up his tunic. She gently ran her nails down his exposed chest, causing him to shiver. 

Obi-Wan was overwhelmed. All of his senses screamed Padmé. Her touch, her smell, her taste… he had never felt like this before, nor had he ever wanted someone this badly. All of his intrusive thoughts that had distracted him earlier coming to fruition in front of him made him worry that it was all a dream. It was like he was normally pulled along by a different force when he was on the Jedi path, but being with her was getting caught up in the undertow. He was thinking about her all the time since he’d been assigned, even when they weren’t together. He didn’t know what to do.

In the back of her mind, Padmé realized that the Jedi was out of his element right now. She gently kissed his cheek. “We’ll go at your pace. If you want me to stop, I’ll stop,” she murmured.

His eyes opened to take her in. Where he’d expected to see lust… he found love. Any reservations he had went away in that moment. “Don’t stop, Darling. I want this,” he murmured. He took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles. “I want you.”

Padmé looked around, content to find that the skyline was still dark. Her handmaidens wouldn’t be back for hours. “If we’re going to do this, I want to do this in my bed,” she murmured. 

With wide eyes, he nodded. He wrapped his arms around her, cupping her butt as he stood and carried them into her room, letting the door shut behind them.


	4. One Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off One Thing by Finger Eleven

Obi-Wan Kenobi was restless. His eyes drifted back to the door in the corner, knowing they were sleeping. Of course they’d be sleeping. It was late. Maker, he should be sleeping, too. But, he couldn’t. Not tonight. He had too much on his mind, dangerous, life-changing thoughts that no amount of meditation could resolve. Hesitantly, he stepped over to the door way and silently opened the door. They looked so peaceful, wrapped in the blankets. Quietly, he stepped over, noticing the brow furrowing on their face. Gently, he smoothed their hair out of their face and took a step back. 

He’d been with the Order his whole life. It was all he’d ever known. Yet, ever since she’d come into his life, he’d been having doubts. He loved the Order, the family he had there, but looking at the life in front of him, he had to wonder. If he traded it all, if he gave it all away for one thing, just for one thing.... If he sorted it out, and he knew all about that one thing, wouldn’t that be something? Hesitantly, he dropped his hand back to his side and went back out to the living room, but the sight of her wouldn’t leave his mind. He’d passed on love before, but this felt rare. It felt true. Would it be so wrong to trade it all, his life in the Order just for her? He knew his place in the order. He knew the rules. He hated feeling like this. He wished he didn’t. But, living here with her, watching the life he could have... the question had been on his mind more often recently than he would have liked. He knew her soul like his own. If he left the Order, it would be for her. 

Attachment was forbidden, but what about love? Compassion was love. Surely, loving someone wasn’t so bad, was it? He sighed. He was rationalizing and he knew it. He stepped out into the cool night air, letting it soothe him. He should be sleeping. This wasn’t the time to be making these kinds of decisions. But, the more time he spent here, for his mission, the more he wanted to stay. When he’d left Satine, he hadn’t felt this torn. He had passed on love before, and no doubt would again, but he didn’t want to pass on love this time. Not this time. Not with her. He hated how that sounded, though. How could he turn his back on the entire Order? How could he essentially start his life over this late in the game? He’d be foolish to do so. But... if he did it, at least he wouldn’t be alone. He thought back to her, resting in bed. Maybe she could offer him some clarity. Would it be wrong of him to wake her when she was sleeping so soundly? He supposed doing so would be selfish. He looked over the ledge of the balcony. A bit of dark humor in him said he could jump. That would sort his problems for him. But, that wasn’t the answer. He’d stuck to his path for so long, avoiding the twinge of longing when he was with the younglings or when he saw couples together. Was he on the wrong path? He couldn’t have been, not if this path led him to her. Was he supposed to stay on the same path his whole life? Or was he supposed to let it diverge into something greater? 

He’d be gratified with the order. But... would he ever be satisfied? He didn’t think he would be. Obi-Wan was becoming more and more disillusioned with the Order as the days went on. They were peacekeepers, and yet they were fighting a war. It just wasn’t what he thought it would be when he was younger and dreamed of being a great Jedi Master. He’d be okay if he left the Order. He looked at the door in the corner. He wouldn’t be okay if he left her. No, he’d regret that every day until he saw her again... _if_ he ever saw her again. Part of him doubted that this was the path he was supposed to be on if it brought him away from her, but then again it had been the one that brought him to her. He looked up at the night sky, willing the force to give him a sign. 

Footsteps sounded and two arms wrapped around his waist, a face burying into his back. He closed his eyes and exhaled a quiet laugh as a smile settled onto his face. He looked down at the hands on his waist. If he traded it all... if he gave it all away for one thing... wouldn’t that be some thing.

“Hello there, darling.”


	5. Mistakes Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off Mistakes like this by Prelow. Obi-Wan Kenobi makes a series of mistakes in the eyes of the order with Padmé Amidala.

Obi-Wan watched as Padmé walked into the room in her black corset and fitted floor length skirt. When he had been assigned to protect the Senator, he hadn’t expected the job to be this tempting. He was seeing a whole new side of Padmé that she rarely showed at the Senate. She was carefree, well as carefree as she could be when hiding from assassins. His eyes trailed her body, taking in her curves. If he was a weaker man, he’d kiss her. He _wanted_ to kiss her. He wanted to place his hands on her hips to pull her close and whisper in her ear all the things he wanted to do to her until she was begging him to do them. But, he couldn’t. Not only was he a Jedi and he had the Code to adhere to, but he also knew how his padawan felt about the Senator. Could he betray the Order? Force, could he betray _Anakin_? He ran a hand through his hair as he listened to the Senator talk about her childhood. He was too sober to make a mistake like this. His eyes focused on her lips as they talked. They looked so soft... a slight smirk crossed his face.

“What is it, Master Kenobi?” she asked in amusement.

Obi-Wan blushed slightly, but the dim lighting in the room hid it from her. “Nothing, darling, please go on.”

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner they were sitting in front of the fire place. He was warm, but he wasn’t sure if it was from the hearth, the wine, or from being so close to the Senator. He was telling her about his childhood with Qui-Gon. It was nice to talk to her about it. In a way, their formative years hadn’t been too different. Both spent them serving a greater good. Not that he would ever compare being a Jedi to being Queen of a planet, but they both knew what duty meant and how sometimes you had to sacrifice your happiness for the good of everyone else.

“Did you ever regret running for Queen?” he asked after a lull in conversation.

“Sometimes, I wished I could have been a normal girl when I saw how carefree the other girls my age were,” Padmé mused, “But, that’s not who I am. It hadn’t always been my goal to be a Queen, but looking back now, I can’t imagine doing anything differently. What about you? Do you ever wish you weren’t a Jedi, Master Kenobi?”

 _Master Kenobi._ It sounded wrong. Sure, Anakin called him Master, but even then he didn’t feel as though he earned that title. He still had so much left to learn when Qui-Gon died that sometimes he feels like a Padawan in disguise. 

“Please, Padmé, just call me Obi-Wan,” he smiled. He was letting down a wall, and that was dangerous. If he let down too many, she’d move into his heart and he’d never make her leave. He had to control himself, but she had an affect on him. “To answer your question... I don’t think I have ever wanted to be anything but a Jedi. However, that could just be how I was raised. The force bestowed a gift on me, and to think of a life where I wasn’t using it daily to help others is hard.”

“If you allowed yourself to be selfish for once... what would you do?” she asked, trying to rephrase the question in a way that might spark an answer.

A smile crossed his face as he took her in. A strand of hair had slipped out of place. Gently, he leaned into her. His hand came up to tuck the strand of hair behind her ear, lightly tracing his finger across her head as he did. “If you asked me that yesterday, the answer would be different than what it is now,” he murmured in her ear.

Her breath hitched in her throat, bringing him back to his senses. Did she like him? Or was it just that she was unused to his closeness? He withdrew from her and got up from his seat. “Well, Senator, I believe we should retire for the night.”

Padmé nodded and got up to leave. “The inn is across the street. We should go check in and get our rooms.”

Obi-Wan swallowed his feelings and got up to follow her out and across the way. Yet, when they got there, they found a slightly unpleasant situation. They had only been given one bed. Apparently the inn keeper had assumed they were married.

“I’ll sleep on the floor,” Obi-Wan told her, taking a pillow off the bed.

“Nonsense, Obi-Wan. Sleep in the bed. If you’re going to protect me then you should be well-rested. We’re adults. I’ll stay on my side if you stay on yours,” she declared.

He knew better than to argue with Padmé. He’d learned quickly enough that one did not argue with Padmé Amidala if they wanted to win. The two of them went about their nightly routines before crawling into the bed for the night. Padmé fell asleep right away, exhausted from the events of the past few days and feeling safe enough to let her guard down completely. Obi-Wan stayed up and watched her. She was beautiful. He thought back to her question from earlier. If he could be selfish, he wanted _this_. He wanted to spend his days with Padmé, waking up next to her and holding her. A small sigh escaped his lips as he settled back into the mattress. And then, he heard it.

_A moan._

His eyes flicked to her sleeping form as another one breezed past her lips, followed by a name. _His_ name. He turned towards her now, propping himself up on his elbow as he gently smoothed her hair out of her face. He wanted to know what she was dreaming about, but more than that, he wanted to hear her make those sounds when she was awake. He wanted to _be_ the one to make her make those sounds. His hand fell back to his side. A Jedi shouldn’t be thinking like this. He couldn’t make a mistake like this.

Obi-Wan flopped back to the bed and tried to fall asleep. He received a comm from Anakin about his mission with Master Windu, saying that they were on Geonosis and that they were having some trouble. He looked over at Padmé, dread seeping into his stomach. They’d have to leave in the morning, and something told him that things wouldn’t be the same afterwards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride home from Geonosis had been long and silent. Everyone was dealing with their injuries and the thought that the Republic as they knew it might be coming to an end. Never in their wildest dreams had they pictured something like this could happen. The clones were a force to be reckoned with, but would they be enough to restore the Republic? The Jedi all had more questions than answers, and a dark feeling creeping in that the Sith were more of a problem than they had thought.

When they landed on Coruscant, Obi-Wan volunteered to take Padmé back home to her apartment. Her servants were all still on Naboo, not expecting her to be back for sometime, but Padmé needed to rest before she could even think about going back to her home planet. As they walked through the shields on her balcony and into the apartment, Obi-Wan noticed the tears forming in her eyes, silently streaming down her cheeks. Gently, he reached out to stop her. He cupped her cheek to swipe the tears from her face with his thumb.

“What’s the matter, darling?” he asked softly. He wanted to kiss her tears away, but instead he settled for gently soothing her with his hands.

“I’ve spent so much time fighting a bill for a creation of an army to find that one had already been created. I’ve been fighting to stop a war that began right under my nose. I’ve never felt so useless,” she murmured despondently.

“Padmé, you are _not_ useless. You’re one of the strongest people I know. If I ever need something to get done in the Senate, I come to you, because I know you’ll make it so,” he said adamantly.

She gave him a lopsided smile, leaning into his hand. “Nothing is going to be the same again after today.”

He licked his lips as his eyes trailed her face. “No, I suppose not.”

Her hands pulled on the collar of his robes, bringing him down towards her before pressing her lips against his. Alarms went off in his head telling him that he shouldn’t be doing this. That _they_ shouldn’t be doing this, but his body acted in accordance with his heart and he found himself slipping his hands into her hair to kiss her harder and harder as he deepened the kiss. Force help him, but he loved her and almost losing her so many times that day made him want to hold on a little tighter even though he knew he shouldn’t.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Months went by as the war dragged on and he saw her less and less often, but when they were reunited, it was an explosion of passion. He felt bad for hiding his secret relationship with her from the Council... _from Anakin_ , but he knew what would happen if they found out. He’d be forced to choose. They’d tell him that he made a mistake and he had to fix it. He looked over at his sleeping lover, taking in how the moonlight fell on her skin illuminating her in an ethereal glow. His mind replayed the events from earlier, relishing in the screams of pleasure and moans that were reserved only for him when she was beneath him. He knew better. He shouldn’t have made love to her, but he had and he had enjoyed it. She was everything to him, which was his problem. 

He reached into the pocket of his pants that he had put on after they had cleaned themselves up. The ring was small in his hand, but he knew it would fit on it’s intended owner, should he choose to give it to her. He’d been carrying the small piece of jewelry around in his pocket for a while now, going back and forth on whether or not he should give it to her. He’d already committed enough mistakes in the eyes of the Order, but this would be one he wouldn’t be able to come back from if he went through with it. He couldn’t give back the kisses she’d given him, or the love, or her virginity, and it wasn’t as if he had taken these things from her. They were freely given to him. Still, he had a duty to the Order. To Anakin. _Kriff_. If he went through with this, he’d surely lose Anakin. Would he be able to give up on Anakin for Padmé? Would Anakin ever forgive him? He loved her, but he loved Anakin, too. He’d practically raised the boy, and he’d seen him grow into an incredible Jedi. Would marrying Padmé be the biggest mistake of his life, or would walking away from her be?

He didn’t know. He slipped the ring back into his pocket and got dressed before kissing her forehead. Gently, he left the bed and tried to make his way out of the apartment. However, the sudden change of pressure on the mattress had awoken Padmé. Her feet were swift as they followed him, catching up to loop her arms around him from behind.

“Obi, were you leaving without saying goodbye?” she asked quietly. “Did I do something wrong?”

His heart thumped in his chest. Was this so wrong? How could _love_ be wrong? He sighed, making his decision. He sunk down to his knee and fished the ring from his pocket. The Jedi in him was screaming that this was a mistake, but the man who loved the woman in front of him didn’t care.

“Marry me?” he asked her before he lost his nerve.

“Yes,” she breathed, sinking down to kiss him. He slipped the ring on her finger before he wrapped his arms around her.

If love was a mistake, then so be it. He’d make a mistake like this a thousand times over.


	6. Her Sweet Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the song "Her Sweet Kiss" from the Witcher

Obi-Wan watched from across the room as the Senator he’d fallen in love with over the years took in his Padawan for the first time in a decade. He was well aware of Anakin’s feelings towards the Senator. He never truly discouraged them, but he did tell him that he shouldn’t act upon them. He didn’t have the heart to tell him that he had loved her for years, but had boxed all of those feelings away. 

Padmé was smiling at Obi-Wan until she recognized Anakin. When Obi-Wan looked back on the events from his hovel on Tatooine, he always pinpointed this as the moment he truly lost her. Anakin was young and had the abandon of youth without the sense of duty that being raised in the Temple had bestowed upon Obi-Wan. He could give into his emotions freely and without resentment, and Obi-Wan knew that that was something Padmé would find attractive. Yet, he and Padmé had years of history since she was in the Senate. He was older and wiser, and Anakin was still just a boy. It didn’t make sense to him, but he was watching them fall in front of his eyes. 

As their mission dragged on and Obi-Wan was sent to investigate the lost planet of Kamino while Anakin was sent with Padmé to Naboo. He could feel it. He and Padmé would drift while she and Anakin grew closer. Sending Anakin with her had been a test for Anakin, but one that he worried he would fail. He could see the way Padmé looked at Anakin when he sent them off as refugees. She would only end up getting hurt if she got too attached to Anakin. Anakin couldn’t control himself the way Obi-Wan could. He’d give into her and they would grow attached and she’d have to let him go. Anakin would destroy everything with one kiss, his resolve to be a Jedi, and Padmé’s resolve to not get involved with someone from the Order. Obi-Wan grew frustrated as he flew after the bounty hunter to Geonosis. Frustrated at his situation, and at his inability to act when he had had the chance.

Tatooine. They had ended up on Tatooine to find Anakin’s mother. Anakin had disobeyed his orders. He also felt something shift in the two of them. They’d grown closer, something had happened to make him feel for him. But, he also sensed fear and guilt in Anakin that he couldn’t place. He hung up the call and shook his head. Padmé should have known better. She was a smart woman with a good head on her shoulders. He thought he could trust her to act on her better judgement since he knew Anakin sometimes had difficulty doing the same. 

When he saw them again in the arena, he had some hope. After all, she had come to rescue him. Perhaps that meant something? Perhaps _he_ meant something? But, then he saw it. Their kiss on the beast while all he got was a pat on a thigh. After the fight with Dooku, he saw her run to Anakin to comfort him. Obi-Wan turned away. He was weak for wanting her like this when he knew he couldn’t have her. He was weak for being jealous. Jedi shouldn’t be jealous, but he wanted to love her and show her that he could love her just as much, if not more than Anakin.

But, then there was a war. They were all ripped apart from each other for months on end. That was the path he was meant for, infinite sadness and loneliness, and he’d happily trudge it, for the love he had for his friends. 

When it was all over, and Padmé was there dying on the operating table, he felt like a part of him was dying with her. Anakin had done this. He’d destroyed the lives of so many with one kiss he shouldn’t have given her. He’d set a ball in motion that had wrecked her life, and all Obi-Wan could do was hold her hand and try to comfort her. When she was gone, he broke. He looked down at the child in his arms, seeing bits of its mother in its face. In the silence, he finally spoke his truth. He apologized, and he told her of his love. That was all he could do. That was all that was left to do.


End file.
